The Princess of the Transformers
by terra.washok
Summary: the girl who had it all I broad some of the prats for this story from tfakairi and LillyPetterson


The Princess of the Transformers One day I was walking home from school it was like a tropical storm out. I was walking with my friends and asked them "so how do you guys like this weather." All they did was glair at me and I smiled back. Then two streaks of lighting came down one in front and one on the road. I was on the side by wall and water and when the lighting hit I fell over the rail. But before I hit the water I saw a portal of some sort and fell thought it. When I got thought it I looked around then I looked in the water that I was still sitting in and saw. I was the most beautiful being ever in any universe. When I got to the shore I saw that I was in a beautiful dress how long was it. It went down to my mid thigh the sleeves went to my elbows and the dress was red with yellow and black trim it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I had long black laggings and long black bouts I also had a necklaces with a blue stone. My hair was up in pigtails I looked around again as I walked. I walked quite a bit so I sat down next to a tree after awhile I heard a noise. I looked around but there was nothing but then something hit me in the back of the head that knocked me out. When I woke up I was in a huge room with a lot of tech stuff "w-where am I" then I heard something coming torus me. At that moment I was looking for a place to hide. But I was to let "hey Prime she up" I didn't know what he was talking about so I just hid under the table. Prime came in and said "so where is she" Ratchet said "she's under the table." Then Prime came over and looked under the table and said "come on out we won't hurt you please come out." I looked around me for a way out then I fund one and ran for it. I didn't see the edge of the bigger table and fell off then prime cot me and lifted me up to his face and said "you don't have to be afraid of us what is your name?" "M-my name is Terra" then an alarm went off "Prime decepticon activity by a town opening the ground bridge now." He put me on the ground and said "autobots transform and roll out" they went through the bridge and I ran after them ones we were through I saw the decepticons and they were looking for something the autobot hid because they wanted to find out what the decepticons were looking for and I just kept walking to where the decepticons were and I saw that this place was the place I first was at once I was near them I said "hey what are guys doing" they all looked down at me one of them came up to me and picked me up and brought me up to his face his name is Starscream well he said "what are you doing here human" I looked up at him and said "why are you here" when I said that I didn't know my eyes were glowing blue he looked at me then smiled he turned around and said "I believe I fund what we were looking for now let's go before the autobots get here" just then the autobots came running out of their hiding spot and Prime said "Starscream put Terra down now" Starscream looked down at me and said "so little one your name is Terra huh" I looked up and smiled at him and nodded yes he said "well then me Terra and the rest of us will be on our way" he turned to one of them and said "when I leave fire on them" he walked off and they started to fire on the autobots Starscream sat me down then transformed and told me to get in so I did by the time we got to the ship I was asleep he transformed and found Megatron and showed me to him and said "she's the one the we were looking for look at her eyes their glowing blue all we need to do is the test to make sure" Megatron nodded yes so we went to the med bay where Knockout was Starscream put me down on the table and I was still sleeping Megatron said to Knockout "take some of her blood and see if it's Primeus' blood" so he did after he got the blood from me I put up a force felid unknowingly they all looked at me then Knockout tested the blood and it was Primeus' blood then I woke up and looked at Starscream and said "what's going on" he picked me up and said nothing then walked out of the room when we were out of the room he put me down then I said " fine if you're not going to tell me then you'll just have to check me" then I ran off with a giggle Starscream said "hey terra wait" as we were running I stopped then Starscream ran into me and saw Blackarachnia she said "you know Starscream the longer she stays on this ship the more her power will grow and then you know Megatron will want to kill her for her blood and power" Starscream said "I know but I don't know where to take her" then blackarachnia said "well you better think fast before she gets more powerful" then she walked away I looked up at him and said "you know we could go to the autobots for help" he looked down at me and said "terra they might let you in but they won't let me" then he picked me up and I said "you're my protector now where I go you go and if they don't like that they can live without the princess for awhile" he looked at me in shock and I said "well I'm also the decepticons princess as well" then he said "Terra I want you to do something close your eyes and think of the autobot base" so I did when I opened my eyes we were at the autobots base and I looked up at him and said "how did we get here" he looked at me and said "you made a red fire tornado around us and when it ended we were here" I noticed that we were in the base that was good because I didn't know how to get in the base we started to walk and when we got close we heard them talking then I walked up to them and asked "can we stay here it's not safe anywhere else" they all looked at me Arcee asked "we who else is here" I walked back to Starscream and told him to came out so he did the autobots were all in shock and I said "he's my protector and if he is not aloud here then I'll go too an sense I'm the princess of all the Cybertronians that wouldn't be a good move" Bumblebee asked "how are you the Cybertronian princess" I looked at him and said "I have Primeus' blood and power within me you could say I'm his daughter" then Prime said "well your highness you both can stay but Starscream must become a autobot and he cannot come on the missions with ether do you understand" we both nodded yes so Starscream went to become a autobot and I was shown my new room of cores Starscream's room was on the other side of the base over the past few days it has felt like the autobots have been trying to separate me and Starscream like he might hurt me or something but every time we spent together was great one day the alarm went off and asked "what is it what's going on" just then Prime looked at me with a shocked expression and said "the decepticons are on their way to this part of the desert we need to get you to safety" so we all left to a abandoned part of town away from the people and hid the decepticons followed us and started to bomb the part of the town we were in to try and make us come out and fight but I put up a invisible fours field to keep all of us safe from the bombs I was scared and didn't know what to do so Starscream told me to stay here you'll be safe and him and the other autobots ran out and started to fight them then I know what I had to do I made them come back in and I tock their place then Megatron started to smile and said "well you finely decided to come out huh" at that time I was more mad then scared I hit him with a big rock then he hit me and I went flying back into a wall which caused my hair to fall down I got up with most of my hair on my left side of my head I looked up at him my eyes were on fire latterly then I hit him with a big ball of fire then he grabbed me and as I straggled to get free he tighted his grip on me then once I screamed I passed out I know I was alive because I could feel my fours field get hit when I woke up I was chained up on a table then I looked around and saw Knockout, Breakdown and then Megatron Knockout and Breakdown had sad expression on then Megatron said " well your highness how are you felling today" I looked up at him and said "go to hell Megatron" then looked back down and he put one of his fingers under my chin and made me look at him and he said " well my dear I'm already there" then I looked away fast and I could tell he was mad very mad I looked at what he was by and he switched it on then I was electrocuted by it when it was done I was in so much pain he did that three more times than left Knockout and Breakdown were still in the room and Knockout tended to my wands wile Breakdown got me out of the chains then said "he should not be treating you like this the rest of us will protect you" I looked up at them and said "I don't what no one dyeing for me if you are going to protect me say my name in secret before you go up agents him my fours field will protect you ok" they both nodded yes then left as I was trying to think on how to get out of here I fell asleep I got a hour of sleep in then I hear someone talking and they said "there is something about you that makes me feel weird and I'm about to find that out I know your awake so look at me I said look at me" when he said that last part he made me look at him and it was Megatron and he was human size then I said "what do you want from me" he looked at me and said "this" then he moved my hair away from my face and kissed me on the lips I was in shock then I relaxed I was confused but it felt good I don't know what to do so I just went with it then he started to kiss my neck I could tell he was enjoying himself I knew he wanted to go on but it was becoming day so he kissed me one more time on the lips and said "have a nice sleep your highness" then he left when I woke up I saw a beautiful long poufy red dress on the bed I stood up and saw that my close were a mess so I put on the dress and walked out of the room surprised that there were no grads out there so I walked around to see the ship to find that there was no one on the ship ' I wonder where everyone is' then I found a window and looked out to see that they were all outside but Megatron was not so I thought 'where is he at now' when I was walking down the hall I felt someone grab me from behind and then heard a voice say "guess who and by the way that dress looks beautiful on you your highness" I smiled and blushed a little and said " well let me guess Megatron" and with that he kissed my neck and said "you are right your highness" then I turn around and said " where are we and why is everyone outside" he smiled and said "we are at a energon cave and they are out there to get it but you don't need to worry about that ok" I nodded to him and he kissed my forehead with that we walked around the ship once we made it to the bridge he put in some place and the bridge lit up and we walked thought it on the other side was a beautiful forest I asked "why are we here" he looked at me and said " we are here to find a energy single" we walked around and I saw something in the corner of my eye and went to it and when I got close to it. It glowed and it stab itself into my hand I screamed and fell unconcins when I woke I was in the ship again I sat up and looked down and saw I was a robot a little smaller then bee my hands and face was light silver I had hair but metal I had a ponytail and my colors were red, light blue, and black I looked like Arcee but I did not have the things on the wrists and on the head and my eyes were red and blue and I had a dress on I looked around and saw that I was in my quarters I got up and went to the door and opened it and saw Megatron and he looked happy he came in and hugged me and said " I'm so glad you're ok" then he kissed my neck and led me back to my bed I could feel him wrap his arms around my back. He gently rubbed my back. To tell you the truth, it felt good. I set one of my hands on his chest. He then moved one of his hands under my chin. I could feel him move his hand to the back of my head. Oh no… Really? Before I could do anything about it, our lips were pressed together. All that I was thinking about now was him His touch… His looks… His everything… I set my hands on each side of his face. I couldn't help myself any longer! I pulled him onto the bed so that he was on top of me. I pulled my lips away from his. I opened up my berthing chamber and looked at him. He probably figured I was pleading for his love. I could feel his spike hit my leg once before entering inside my berthing chamber. I gently massaged his shoulders while at the same time moaning. I knew that he didn't even consider wanting to become my mate right now, for he didn't even bother messing with my spark cords. I guess he only wanted to make love when Megatron smashed pelvic plates with me to where his spike was completely inside of me. It didn't hurt I started to move my legs just a little bit. Megatron clasped his lips onto my neck and gently cooed to me. I let out a little giggle and kissed the top of his head. He then pulled his spike out, but stayed on top of me. I let out a little giggle and moved my arms to the top of my head. "I love you" I said he lend down and kissed and said "I love you too" he put away his spike away and said "get some rest now" and with that he lift and I cleaned up and went to sleep. A few weeks went by and I had a boy named Megafire him and the others were out on missions so the ship was on the ground and me and Megatron were the only ones on the ship so I went to find him and found him in the control room he was sitting down at one of the monitors so I sat down next to him I looked over his body and let out a giggle. He laughed. "What are you doing?"  
"Nothing…" I murmured. I set my hand on his chest. He wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders. "You're up to something…" he laughed. I smiled at him and smoothed my hand down his chest. "Oh… Am I?" I asked him curiously. He nodded his head. I moved my hand down towards his spike plate. I wanted it so badly… but I didn't know if he wanted it now…  
"You're hot, femme…" he growled playfully. I looked up at him, and surprisingly, a smirk appeared on my face. He nodded his head in approval. I slid onto his lap and locked gazes with him and he moved his spike over my port. I carefully looked down at his hips.  
"Do it…" I moaned and pushed his spike into my port. I set my hands on his shoulders and let out a small gasp. He held his hands firmly on my hips, making sure I didn't slip away from him. He started by thrusting into me softly. He started thrusting harder. I moaned and pulled my body closer to his, as close as I could get. I lifted my head away from his and looked around cautiously, making sure the others weren't returning yet. Nope. I moaned and clicked my chest into his. "You love me… don't you?" I moaned. He laughed and moaned at the same time.  
"Oh of course…" I smiled so sexily to him. I think he enjoyed that. He crushed our pelvic plates together I grinded my hands against his shoulders and tried to pull away, but he was holding onto my hips tightly. His Energon… I could feel it seeping out of my port…  
"Oh… give me more, my love…" I murmured to him softly. I knew there was nothing more he could do. His spike was in as far as it was able to go, so what else was there to do?  
"I will give you everything…" he said. He carefully lifted me up and we fell to the ground. I was laying flat on my back. He drew his spike back and then pushed in, hard, one last time. I let out a small whine. He looked at me, but he knew I didn't want him to retreat. I truly didn't want him to, but I was worried that the others would walk in at any moment. He knew.  
He pulled away from my body and rested at my side. It was funny. We were both just lying on the floor of the ship. I was breathing heavily, enjoying the last moments that we had just been through. "You were so good…" I murmured to him. He rolled onto his side and touched his head to mine. "You were as well" I giggled and pulled my body closer to his. "Thank you…" I murmured. "Anything for you…" he replied softly. The next week came and the alarm went off I was in my room trying to relax because I was expecting then the door opened and there were troupes there they said "come we have to take you same where safe" so I got up and went with them to a really safe room the door closed behind me and I sat down I hard gun fire outside and then the door opened and in came Prime and Starscream Prime came up to me and said " are you ok Terra" I nodded then he helped me up and call to the others to go back to base and when we were back at the base that is when they saw it that I was expecting my hands were on my stomach and held it like they were going to hurt it after I expanded Ratchet watched me more carefully "_Terra are you ok Megafire told me you were taken by the autoscum"_ Megatron said though our bond "_yea I'm fine" _I said _"I will come and get you back I promise ok" "ok bye love you" "bye love you too"_ after I had my girl named Novatron Megatron came to get me but it was harder then it looked "GIVE HER BACK TO ME ALONG WITH MY CHILD" he said " no never" Prime said they started to fight with gun fire Novatron was in the base and safe and the fight was getting really bad Megatron was hit and on the ground and Prime shot at him but it did not hit him it hit me I jumped out in front of it and it hit me I fell but Megatron cot me he looked at Prime in anger Ratchet came to get me help "no don't go near her" Megatron yelled "no it's ok I had to stop the fighting somehow just to let you know her name is Novatron she's in the autobots base she is safe you'll love her" I said " no don't talk like that" he said Megafire look in horror "Megatron we have to take her to the base or she'll die" Prime said we went though a portal to get to the base so I could get fix up once there and once I was fixed up they all got to meet Novatron and they loved her after that we all became a big famly. 


End file.
